<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompto's Dessert by Maniacalfreak, YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020530">Prompto's Dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak'>Maniacalfreak</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober: Prompto Edition [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Misuse of Kitchen Counter, Multiple Orgasms, Promptober 2020, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptober Day 8 - Fingering</p>
<p>The forgotten Daggerquill breasts and vegetables strewn about the kitchen island would just have to wait.</p>
<p>Prompto wasn’t finished devouring his dessert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober: Prompto Edition [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompto's Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto is an affectionate lover, you will soon find out. He just wants to make you feel as good as you make him.</p>
<p>Prompto’s nose nuzzled against your neck as he hugged you from behind, giggles falling from your lips as he blew raspberries against your skin. He swayed with you in his arms, chin resting on your shoulder as he took in your laugh, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. It was obvious to anyone that looked: he was madly in love with you. From your smile to your quick wit, he was so hopelessly in love.</p>
<p>“I love you,” the blond cooed, pressing his nose into your cheek as you continued preparing dinner. He smiled against your skin, azure eyes watching the way your fingers danced across the counter as you made dinner. His gaze shifted to watch your features; the slight smile on your lips as you worked.</p>
<p>With a cheeky grin, Prompto plucked a slice of the Leiden pepper you had been cutting, popping it into his mouth before you could stop him. That little grin never left his face, even as you turned a glare to the blond, and you couldn’t really find it in yourself to stay mad at him. Heaving a sigh, you shook your head, going back to cutting the vegetables as his arms tightened around you.</p>
<p>It was as you were reaching for the Daggerquill breasts that the blond’s fingers slipped beneath the waistband of your pants and stroked at the flesh of your thigh. Your fingers tightened around the knife in your hand, and Prompto deftly took the blade from your hand, setting it to the side as he pressed light kisses to your neck.</p>
<p>“Promp--” Your breath hitched as his fingers slid over your clothed heat, a broken moan falling from your throat when the tips of his fingers played with the band of your panties. You grasped at the counter, knuckles turning white and your breathing kicking up a notch as he toyed with you, your body unconsciously arched into his, pressing your ass flush to his groin.</p>
<p>“W-What about dinner?” You gasped, whimpering when a finger traces along your folds through your panties.</p>
<p>“No one said I couldn’t have dessert first.” Prompto purred in your ear, his other hand raising to cup your breast in his hand as he pressed kisses to the back of your neck. “Gods, you’re so gorgeous. I just wanna make you feel good all the time.” Prompto murmured, his finger slowly sliding up and down your center, the light touch against your clit sending shivers running down your spine and making your legs quiver.</p>
<p>You moaned, closing your eyes as his finger continued to tease you through your panties. Any lasting thoughts of dinner were being pushed from your thoughts, your panties quickly becoming soaked from the attention.</p>
<p>“Prom,” You gasped, your knees growing weak as you rocked your hips against his hand. “You always know how to make me feel good.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s hand drifted up to slide his hand under the waistband of your panties, his fingers sliding through your slick folds, his finger finding your clit with practised ease. You moaned; you’re hips gyrating against his hand as he began massaging your clit in tight little circles.</p>
<p>“Eager today, hmm?” Prompto teased, his fingers sliding down to probe at your entrance to feel the wetness seeping from you.</p>
<p>Prompto let out a contented hum at the wetness he found there, and you couldn’t help but spread your length wider for him when his middle finger dipped inside teasingly. You can hear how wet you are as his fingers toyed with you and it made your face burn at the slick sounds coming from between your legs.</p>
<p>“Gods, you’re so wet,” Prompto said huskily, his lips trailing down your neck as he ground his erection against your ass, letting you feel how much this was affecting him.</p>
<p>Prompto kept at his slow, teasing pace, relishing in the gasp you made when he added another finger to your slippery opening before sliding his fingers back up to rub your clit, his slick fingers feeling so much better as he went back to massaging your clit in small circles that made you pant and moan.</p>
<p>“Prom, please,” You begged, the heat coiling tighter in your belly. While his fingers on your clit felt so insanely good – and you could definitely cum like this if he kept that up – you wanted those talented fingers of his inside of you. “I’m close…”</p>
<p>Prompto’s fingers were a fucking godsend. He always managed to reach that spot inside that you couldn’t reach with your own fingers. Those long, nimble fingers of his always managed to find your g-spot with startling accuracy.</p>
<p>The first time it happened you almost cried from the force of your orgasm. You’ve never been able to reach the spot inside that made you feel like your whole body was one big live wire of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to take these off?” Prompto asked quietly, a smiling playing on his lips as his other hand trailed down your stomach to lightly snap the band of your pants against your skin.</p>
<p>“Please,” You whined, squirming as his hands settled on your hips.</p>
<p>“So polite,” Prompto teased. “Turn around, gorgeous,” Prompto instructed, placing one last kiss to your neck before pulling away.</p>
<p>You turned around until you were facing Prompto, your breath hitching when the blond dropped to his knees on the linoleum floor and slowly slid downy our pants and panties down your legs and helped you step out of them.</p>
<p>Prompto stood up and easily picked you up with both hands under the back of your thighs. You yelped in surprise, your arms quickly coming up to wrap around Prompto’s shoulders and your legs wrapping around Prompto’s trim waist when your feet no longer touched the ground.</p>
<p>Prompto chuckled in your ear, depositing you on the kitchen counter with little to no effort.</p>
<p>“Scoot up, babe.” Prompto grinned, his hands running up your thighs and untangling your legs from his waist.</p>
<p>You scooted further on the counter until your back was against the wall, Prompto’s hand smoothing up your thighs and spreading your legs apart once you were settled.</p>
<p>You bit your lip, feeling yourself blush as your lower body was revealed to Prompto’s eyes. You felt the urge to close your legs in embarrassment but Prompto gently pushed your thighs apart. No matter how many times you and Prompto have done this, it always makes you feel like every time was the first time – especially when he had you splayed out and exposed like this.</p>
<p>Prompto’s hands slide up your inner thighs, his fingertips brushing teasingly along your slit before his thumbs spread your lips apart.</p>
<p>“Fuck, babe, you’re so fucking wet,” Prompto said in awe, his thumbs massaging either side of your labia.</p>
<p>You whined softly, bracing both hands on your knees as Prompto rubbed your clit and trailed his finger through your slick folds to your opening. You gasped, your head tilting back to thud against the wall as Prompto slipped his middle and ring finger into you. After being teased so thoroughly, his fingers slid in with no resistance.</p>
<p>Prompto’s fingers curled, rubbing against that spot inside that has you moaning and a small gush of wetness escaping you. After being brought to the brink of orgasm you were already embarrassingly close to the edge. It wouldn’t take much more before you found your release.</p>
<p>Prompto thrust his fingers back and forth against that spot in an up and down motion that pressed his fingers <em> right </em> against your g-spot. He worked against that spot relentlessly, your soft moans and whimpers growing in pitch as the pleasure overwhelmed your senses.</p>
<p>
  <em> You were so close! </em>
</p>
<p>“No,” You whined when Prompto’s fingers started thrusting in and out, intentionally avoiding your g-spot. You tried to rock your hips into Prompto’s hand but the position you were in didn’t give you much leverage.</p>
<p>“Easy, babe, relax. I’ll get you there.” Prompto promised, his other hand trailing up your stomach and raising your shirt along with it.  You jolted with a gasp when his thumb brushed against a nipple.</p>
<p>Your nipples were sensitive on a good day but when you were aroused it was like a direct line to your clit. The slightest touch of Prompto’s thumbs brushing against your nipple had them hardening and send a jolt straight your clit, making the feeling of desperation to cum rise almost unbearably.</p>
<p>“Mmm, I love when you don’t wear a bra.” Prompto purred, pushing your shirt over your breasts until you were completely bare and at his mercy.</p>
<p>“I love your tits,” Prompto praised, his voice rough with desire as his thumb and forefinger tweaked your nipple as his head lowered to your other breast.</p>
<p>You gasped, your back arching as your hands dove into his hair, clenching the soft strands in your fingers as Prompto took your nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the hardened nub and sucking gently.</p>
<p>You sobbed, your body starting to tremble under Prompto’s ministrations, past the point of being embarrassed at the wet sounds coming from between your legs as he continued to finger you into blissful oblivion.</p>
<p>“Prompto, please!” You begged, burying your face in Prompto’s hair as you held his head against your chest, shaking at the overwhelming pleasure. Your hips bucked, your feet sliding off the counter as a jolt of pleasure sparked through your body when Prompto’s fingers curled and pressed against your g-spot again. “Y- you’re gonna make me – “</p>
<p>“That’s it, babe. Let go.” A few more thrusts, and Prompto felt you clench and flutter around his fingers. Prompto lapped at your nipple one more time before he rose up, his hand leaving your breast to curl his arm under your thigh to keep your legs open as his hand worked furiously between your legs. “Come for me.”</p>
<p>You moaned loudly, your legs coming up to bracket Prompto’s body, your toes curling as you came hard. You cry out Prompto’s name, your hand fisting the blonde’s shirt in your hand, letting out a wrecked sob as he continued to finger you though your orgasm.</p>
<p>Just when you thought the overstimulation was too much, you felt that familiar tightening sensation in your belly again, and the next thing you know your cuming, trashing on the counter as you squirted against his hand.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Prompto gasps, pulling his fingers out of you. His blue eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed an attractive shade of pink as he stared down at you in shock. “Did you – fuck, babe, I think you just <em> squirted. </em>”</p>
<p>“W-what”? You gasped, swallowing a few times before you could speak. You felt so out of it, coming down from one of the best orgasms you’ve ever had in your <em> life </em>. Your whole body was a quivering, shaking mess.</p>
<p>You looked down, a furious blush heating your cheeks when you saw the mess on the counter between your legs that possibly reached down to the floor, and winced when you saw the wet spot staining Prompto’s jeans.</p>
<p>“Shit, I’m so sorry.” You apologized, motioning at Prompto’s jeans embarrassedly. “I didn’t even know that I could do that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry babe, that was fucking hot. I don’t know what I did to make you do that, but I am definitely going to try to make you do that again.” Prompto grinned, before raising his shirt to look at his jeans and giving you a perfect view of the abs that were coming in. And don’t worry about my jeans, I was going to take them off anyways.” Prompto said, raising his head and giving you a wink.</p>
<p>Prompto rose his hand and you watched him curiously, your eyes widening as you watched him stick his fingers in his mouth and clean your juices off his fingers.</p>
<p>Your lips parted in shock, watching Prompto with avid eyes as he sucked on the fingers, that moments ago, were inside of you.</p>
<p>Prompto grinned, sucking the last of your juices off his fingers. “Delicious.”</p>
<p>You blushed under Prompto’s heated gaze. “Does that mean you’re gonna fuck me now or what?”</p>
<p>Prompto's grin widened. “Oh, babe, I wouldn’t pass that up for the world. If I’m lucky, maybe I can get you to squirt again.”</p>
<p>You whimpered, your clit throbbing just at the thought of coming that hard. You wanted to be fucked fast and hard. Now was not the time for sweet and slow, and Prompto seemed to share the same idea because not even a moment later he was unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock and took you right there on the kitchen counter, not even bothering to take the time to get undressed.</p>
<p>The forgotten Daggerquill breasts and vegetables strewn about the kitchen island would just have to wait.</p>
<p>Prompto wasn’t finished devouring his dessert.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thank you and tons of Kudos to my dear friend, Rose (@YXxXxXY) for collaborating on this with me! &lt;3</p>
<p>And sorry that I have gotten off track with Promptober! It's been so busy in real life but I am still continuing this series until all 31 stories are complete! Thank you for being patient and continuing to support this! &lt;3</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are loved! You guys are the best! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>